Change
by villainousblackgib
Summary: A change is brought to Regina's attention and Emma is there to help her deal with it, after having an eventful day herself.


**Here we go again. Thanks to everyone that's supported me by reviewing, adding me to their favourites and following me. You wouldn't believe how happy that support makes me. So just like last time I'm still not above begging, if you got the time please leave a review. Any mistakes are all my own. These amazing characters don't belong to me no matter how much I wish upon a star. **

The change had started slowly. So slowly that it had hardly been noticeable. When Kathryn had pointed it out to Regina as they had lunch together at Granny's Diner, she had immediately scoffed at the notion determined that it wasn't true. Then proceeded to change the direction of the conversation irrevocably.

That had been over an hour ago. Regina had left her friend, with the promise of meeting again in the near future when her schedule allowed, and returned to her office. Upon her return she, in no uncertain terms, instructed her secretary that under no circumstance was she to be interrupted. With all the grace and poise that she had carried herself with as Queen she entered her domain, slamming the door behind her, she then proceeded to vent her frustrations on the poor unsuspecting furniture that decorated her lavish office.

Hurling the vase full of fresh flowers at the wall was a good start. Tilting her head to the side Regina watched as the petals floated too gently to the floor and the water trickled down the wall marring the perfect paint work. Upturning the small table, on which the flowers had presided, she watched with satisfaction as it cracked against the hard marble floor. Cushions went flying knocking ornaments from the safety of their perches. The banging, crashing and smashing of many valuable objects proved to be music to Regina's ears. Working to sooth the turmoil within her.

After Hurricane Regina had calmed she surveyed the chaos she had created in her normally immaculate work space. Rolling her shoulders and returning to her usual regal posture Regina could not find it within herself to care. Teasing her fingers through her hair, taking a deep cleansing breath Regina took her place at her desk and finally returned to her work. Blocking out any and all thoughts about Kathryn's foolish notion of change.

Henry hated to admit it but he had been worried when his mum hadn't come to pick him up from school. Sure he never wanted her to pick him up but that had never stopped her in the past. Regardless of any argument that Henry would put forward Regina would always pat his shoulder as he left for school with the promise of being there to pick him up when school was let out. If Regina wasn't going to be there she would inform him in the morning before he left.

Henry had been waiting for twenty minutes before Miss Blanchard had come across him waiting at the school gates.

"Henry you should get home, it will be getting dark soon." Mary Margaret gazed at the boy watching as he continued to look up and down the street.

"My mum's picking me up but she's late." Turning to his teacher Henry tugged at the straps on his backpack. "Do you think she forgot?"

As Henry met her eyes Mary Margaret almost felt the pain and worry at being forgotten. "I'm sure that's not it Henry. The Mayor is a very busy woman I'm sure she's just lost track of time and is on her way over right now."

"My mum is never late Miss Blanchard, she hates tardiness." Gripping on to the straps of the backpack Henry turned in the direction of the Sheriff's station. "She's forgotten about me so I'm going to see Emma." Which was to Henry the most logical solution.

"In that case I'll come with you. There's something I need to speak to Emma about." Matching Henry's pace the teacher and student walked on silently, both keeping their thought's to themselves.

Emma was sore and cranky. Becoming Sheriff had seemed like a good idea at the time but looking back Emma wondered if maybe she had acted rashly. It was a small idyllic town, crime was practically non-existent except a few minor shoplifting occurrences and the drunk and disorderly behaviour of a couple of the town's inhabitants. But the people of Storybrooke weren't afraid of asking their Sheriff for assistance in any matter.

The morning started when Emma had been sent up a tree for a cat, that had batted her hands away with claws drawn. When she had finally gotten a hold of the hell cat the bugger had swiped her face and escaped down the bloody tree. Leaving Emma up a tree hands bleeding, blood seeping out of the scratches on her face and desperately trying not to cry at the sting radiating out across her face. After scrambling down the tree Emma was faced with the four legged fiend being cuddled, looking sweet as can be, by a thankful owner. With gritted teeth the Sheriff had managed a 'no problem' before striding towards the patrol car muttering obscenities under her breath.

The afternoon had been quiet, ominously quiet, at precisely two thirty she had received a phone call from an apologetic Archie Hopper. Running a tender hand through tangled blonde locks Emma resigned herself to her fate and set out to catch the infamous escape artist of Storybrooke, Pongo.

For hours Emma had been running through the streets of Storybrooke and occasionally the forest. She had lost count of the number of less than graceful falls into the undergrowth or pavements, and was most certainly not looking forward to taking inventory of the injuries she had acquired when the time came.

Stalking her prey she found the spotty son of a bitch having a drink down on the shore beneath troll bridge. Reigning in the urge to let out a war cry the Sheriff lunged, sending both woman and dog into the freezing water. Grasping Pongo by the collar she latched the lead onto the D ring and made her way back into town.

Emma strolled towards Archie's office steadfastly ignoring the baffled looks the residents of Storybrooke shot her way. She could imagine that the sight of their Sheriff with scratches over the bridge of her nose and hands, covered in muck, pine needles and soaked through, with an equally wet dog was gawk worthy.

When Emma said, "Take a picture it will last longer." She hadn't expected a flash to go off and turned livid to find Sidney staring at the screen on his camera. As the reporter eyes lifted to see one of the most formidable women in town glaring at him, he promptly made himself scarce before the Sheriff could carry out any of the many threats being communicated to him in that look. The rest of her journey to Archie's office was unremarkable.

Pressing the buzzer, "Archie it's me. I've got Pongo, you want to come down and get him?"

"I'll be right down Emma." Archie true to his word opened the door within a minute. But clearly being unprepared for the sight that greeted him even Archie Hopper couldn't hide the shock at the sight before him. "I take it Pongo didn't make it easy for you today?"

Aggressively passing the lead to Archie, "Why would you think that? Wait don't tell me. I look a little dishevelled don't I?" Noticing the small flash of panic cross the psychiatrists face. "Look Archie don't worry about it just take the dog and try your damnedest to keep him from escaping again, ok?"

"Sure Emma. I'm sorry he's caused you so much trouble. Come on boy in you come. Thank you Sheriff, I'll see you later." Archie turned coaxing the dog into the building.

"Yeah, see ya."

Emma had almost made it to the safety of the Sheriff's station when she heard her name being called out in stereo. Pausing to glance over her shoulder Emma saw her roommate and her son making their way towards her. Waving at the pair to come inside, where there was central heating, Emma entered the station.

"Hey kid, Mary Margaret what's up?" Nonchalance that was the way to do it Emma decided.

"My mum forgot to pick me up from school. Why are you wet?" Curious young eyes took in the state of his birth mother.

"Pongo." No need to go into details. Walking into her office Emma took off her jacket. "It's not like your mum to forget something like this kid I'm sure there's a good reason for it. Why don't you get a drink and a snack from the fridge? Then I'll take you over to Town Hall."

As Henry left to fetch his snack Emma waited for Mary Margaret to break the silence. "So I heard that you and Regina are getting along, apparently the two of you have been very…friendly towards each other lately. When did that happen?"

Sighing Emma stared at the floor, "I decided that us arguing all the time wasn't good for Henry. So I just stopped. I decided to grow up and be an adult about things. Regina isn't that bad and she is surprisingly good company when she doesn't want to tear me limb from limb."

"And the flirting, is that just a rumour or is there some truth to that?" Tugging at her sleeves as Mary Margaret was prone to do when she was nervous. "I mean if it is, that's alright. So long as your happy that's what matters, there wouldn't be a problem with you being together."

Green eyes lifted, "I suppose there is a bit of flirting but it's no different from before."

"You never flirted before." The teacher met the green eyes that were so like her own.

"We've always flirted." Emma admitted, " Sure it wasn't exactly normal flirting, it has always been quite aggressive and I've been informed by Ruby that eye sex is a common occurrence and it also 'kinda hot'." Emma looked to her friend but was saved from further discussion by Henry's return.

"Emma there's a message on your phone." Henry pointed to the flashing red light on the phone.

Emma leaned over the desk and pressed the message button.

"Sheriff Swan this is Mildred, the Mayor's secretary, I was hoping that if you had the time you could come to Town Hall the Mayor seems quite distressed." Mildred paused for a moment as a clearly audible crash was heard, "I'm worried that something might be wrong. And I feel that you would be the best person to handle the situation. Thank you in advance of your assistance Sheriff."

Henry grabbed Emma's arm, "Come on we have to go see my mum." Tugging harder, "Now Emma! Please."

Taking back control of her arm Emma yanked her still sodden jacket off the coat hanger, "I'll see you later Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret nodded. Her eyes clearly conveying her silent message. _We'll finish talking about this later._

Emma rolling green eyes. _Yeah, yeah later mum._

Henry led Emma to her patrol car and bounced next to the passenger door impatiently as Emma unlocked the doors. Making sure they were both strapped in Emma pulled out of the space and made for the Town Hall.

Emma still wet though not quite as bad as earlier strode up to Mildred's desk, Henry by her side. "I got your message. I'm sorry that it took me so long to respond, I've had an…eventful day."

"Not at all Sheriff, please go right in." Gesturing with her hand Mildred clearly didn't want to enter the dragon's lair.

Henry stepped into the office first, with Emma right behind him. Twin looks of disbelief settled on their faces at the state of Regina's office. Both gazes immediately zeroed in on the woman sitting behind her imposing desk, seemingly none the wiser to the state of her surroundings. Henry dashed to his mother's side latching on to her in a hug that conveyed his worry.

"Henry." Regina ran her hand over his hair smoothing it down. "What's wrong, are you alright sweetheart?"

"What happened mum? Why didn't you pick me up from school?" Nuzzling into his mother's neck for the first time in a long time, feeling the worry recede at seeing his mum.

"The office is nothing to worry about dear. As for not picking you up I got so caught up in my work, time escaped me. I'm so sorry Henry." Doe brown eyes lifted to find the other occupant of the room. "I suppose I should be getting Henry home now. Thank you for dropping him off Sheriff."

"Any time Madam Mayor." At that Emma saw it, a spark of anger lit Regina's eyes.

With surprising strength Regina stood lifting Henry with her making her way to the door.

Her eyes darted from Emma to her bag and coat. _Be a dear and grab my things._

_Yes ma'am. _A sharp nod of assent.

Mildred was gone when the trio left the room, her work for the day done with the Mayor going home. They made their way silently to the car park. Putting Henry down Regina held her hand out for her bag and bit back her anger at it being handed over gently without comment. Reaching into the bag she grabbed the keys and unlocked the door and motioned for Henry to get in.

Ensuring that Henry was in the car Regina turned to Emma, "That will be all Sheriff, you are free to be on your way."

With a shake of her head Emma objected, "I'm afraid not Madam Mayor, we need to talk about what happened to your office."

Regina could feel the vein in her forehead start to throb as her temper began to rise, "Absolutely not! There is nothing to discuss."

"One way or the other Regina, we will be talking about this tonight. The kid was worried about you. And after seeing the state of your office I am too. So I'm coming home with the pair of you and when we're alone we can discuss what happened in there today." As the other woman took in Emma's wet clothes she put Regina's mind to rest. "Don't worry Regina, I'll be coming in my car. You fancy leather interior has nothing to fear. I'll see you at your house after I've changed in like fifteen minutes. Ok?"

Regina tried to hold on to her anger to keep the fury burning but found that she couldn't there was something endearing about the bedraggled Sheriff claiming to have been worried about her as well as Henry. The fact that the Sheriff was also being so adamant about it made Regina feel funny, for so long no one had ever gone against what she said that Emma was a breath of fresh air. As Emma entered her car, after taking the Mayor's silence as an affirmative, Regina was mortified at recognising the funny feeling as arousal.

Regina and Henry had been home for ten minutes when the doorbell rang. Emma stood at the door, dry, wounds dealt with and bearing gifts. As Henry opened the door he was quick to relieve his birth mother of the chocolate and ice cream, leaving the door open for Emma as he returned to the kitchen. Following the amazing smell of homemade lasagne Emma found the pair in the middle of a domestic dance. As Regina busied herself with lifting the lasagne from the dish to three plates, Henry put the ice cream and chocolate away before setting the table.

"Anything I can do to help?" Leaning against the worktop watching Regina.

"You are our guest Miss Swan. As such it would be rude to ask you to do anything to help. Please take a seat and dinner shall be served in a moment." The brunette turned her head to talk to her son, "Henry wash your hands dear and then sit at the table with Miss Swan."

They ate mostly in silence, clearly it had been a memorable day but the lasagne was so good that conversation could wait. Henry cleared the table as Regina set about desert. Emma's ice cream and chocolate getting put to good use. Henry regaled his mother's with the events at school. After he had done he asked about what had happened to Emma's face.

So Emma recounted the events of the day. Starting with the vicious demon cat, progressing on to her adventure with the four legged Houdini commonly known as Pongo. Emma felt a warm satisfaction at the laughs she drew out of Regina and Henry as she told of all the mishaps before successfully tackling the dog into the water.

The time had passed quickly after that and Henry was sent off to bed. His protestations not being heeded by either of the women, who took a united stand on the matter. Jointly they tucked the boy in.

Smiling Regina placed a gentle kiss on Henry's forehead as for the first time in months Henry allowed it. "Goodnight my dearest. Sleep well."

"Night mum. Night Emma." Rolling onto his side tugging the covers tightly around him.

"Sweet dreams kid." Emma smiled as she shut the door behind her.

"So what happened today Regina?" Emma sat on the sinfully comfortably sofa.

"Would you care for a glass of cider Miss Swan?" At the nod she received in reply Regina poured two glasses of her famous cider. Placing the glasses on the table opposite the sofa Regina took a took the space next to her guest. "The events of my day are not as exciting or amusing as yours Miss Swan."

"Ok first no more Miss Swan, it's just us and we are past formalities. Second something happened today that should be talked about. Please Regina . I'm here for you." Placing a calloused hand on a bare forearm Emma hoped that Regina would trust her.

"I had lunch with my friend, Kathryn, today. She brought something to my attention that I didn't handle very well." Regina shifted to lift her glass and take a sip of the cool alcohol. "When I returned to my office I'm afraid that my emotions got the better of me and my office suffered for it."

"What exactly did Kathryn say that pissed you off that much?" Emma rubbed her thumb back and forth on the soft skin beneath her hand.

Regina took a deep breath. "She mentioned to me that it was nice to see the change in the dynamic between us. You and I Miss…Emma. Kathryn thought that it was lovely to see us getting on so well, apparently the whole town has noticed and the rumour mill has been hard at work. She congratulated me on the positive relationship that we were clearly working on." Huffing Regina took another sip of cider. "I dismissed it at the time but then as I thought about it I could see what she meant you haven't been nearly as irritating as usual. Then when I got to my office I had processed it and was decidedly unhappy about the implication. It was, is preposterous."

With a small smile Emma kept her hand on Regina. "I sense a but."

"Not a but, a however." Regina braved a look at the blonde. "However it occurred to me that I may have been angry at the implications being nothing but rumours."

"So what you're saying is that you are angry that I have been more agreeable lately but haven't made a move on you." The grin that spread across Emma's face was ridiculous. "If it makes you feel better I've thought about it. A lot."

"But?"

"However you're kind of out of my league. Regina you are so out of my league and I don't want to disappoint you." Taking a drink of her own Emma found her glass being taken by Regina to once again be placed on the table.

Regina closed the gap between them. "That is a very weak argument Emma. I should be the one to decide if that is the case and I can inform you that you are wrong. You are very much my equal. We balance each other quite well I think."

"Regina…"

"Emma…"

The kiss was sweet. It held a promise. No deception just the honest communication of two hearts for the first time. Breaking apart for all of a second before grasping onto each other for a much more passionate kiss. After what seemed like a lifetime they broke apart, panting. Foreheads pressed together, eyes gazing lovingly and deliriously happy smiles the pair felt content.

"Dinner. You and me tomorrow night. We can make sure that the whole town knows that the perceived change isn't just a rumour." Emma said with a wink.

"I look forward to it Emma. Now kiss me." A stray thumb caressed the lips that Regina wanted to reclaim.

"As you wish." As they met in a kiss once more Regina settling on Emma's lap she felt the blonde wince.

"Exactly how bad are you injuries?" Regina asked one eyebrow arching perfectly.

"I'll live but I'm probably going to need some TLC." Emma smirked.

Kissing the scratches that crossed the bridge of her lovers nose, "I'm sure I can manage to provide you with a little tender loving care while you recover dear."


End file.
